Bullet in my Heart
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: When he died it was like a bullet in her heart. EdxOC


**Bullet in my Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but on the other hand I own Dani and my plot.  
**  
_P.S: This is like when Ed is 21 and in Ametris. I know it don't really make sense but who cares? It's a fanfiction._

Dani was outside raking up all the leaves. For a moment she paused and stared at her left hand and there on her second to last finger was a gold band. _Simple,_ she thought, _like me_. But the truth is that Dani was the farthest thing from "simple."

She had long black curls that reached her waist, porcelian skin, and bright green eyes surrounded by thick black eye lashes. Plus she was engaged to the Full Metal Alchemist.

"Danielle!" someone shouted and Dani turned to see Edward running up the road towards her.

"I thought you had to work today Edward!" she shouted back.

He waited till he was right next to her to say, "They let off early." He had a bright smile on his face and soon he lifted Dani into his arms.

She laughed and said, "What are you doing Edward?"

"Taking my soon to be wife to go inside." Ed made it sound like it was the most simple thing in the world.

She laughed. "If you had it your way Edward work would never be done. I'll come in after I finish the leaves."

"I don't really think you have a say in the matter," He said tightening his grip and walking inside.

"Edward put me down!" Dani said trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Fine with me," he said laying her down on their bed and then laying next to him.

Both of the kicked off their shoes. "

"So what did you so you got off early?" Dani said staring at him. His grin was replaced by a faraway look.

"Ed. . .?"

Quickly he pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat which was unusually fast.

"What's the matter Ed?" she murmured into his chest.

Ed pulled back, looked down at her and pressed his lips to hers with suprising roughness. After a moment he pulled away and buried his face in her hair again.

"I love you Danielle Maria Lockhartt."

"I love you too Ed. What's the matter though?"

Ed pulled back again and stared down at her. "You know that war that's going on with Xing?"

She nodded.

"I'm being sent to help." Dani froze as she felt her world shatter.

"What?" she whispered, unsure if what she heard was true.

"I'm so sorry Dani, it's just that-" Dani pulled herself away and there were tears glistening in her eyes. She was bound and determined not to let Ed see her cry.

"It's not your fault Ed. It's not like you signed up to go." She stood up and started walking out of the door. As she got out of the room she jogged to the front door and when she was out of the door she ran full speed away from the house. Tears trailing behind her.

_Why does he have to go! It's no fair!_ she thought as Risembool flew by her while she ran for the forest. To her secret base.

Edward ran after her but the problem was that he wasn't nearly as graceful running as she was. She ran like a frightened gazelle and he like the hunter who chased after her, startled by her sudden flight.

"Dani!" he shouted as he ran. _Dammit when'd she get so fast!_ he thought. When they hit the forest that lingered by Risembool Ed was at another disadvantage. He knew this forest well but not as well as Dani. She _had_ lived in it for the first 7 years after her mother's death.

Easily she weaved through the forest well Ed tried his best to keep up.

"Dani!" he shouted again. He knew if he paused for one moment he would completely lose sight of her.

All of the sudden she stopped and turned. There were tears sliding down her cheeks and he felt responsable for everyone of them.

"It's no fair Ed!" she shouted her voice shaking with rage.

He took a step towards her. "I know love."

"Why do you have to go? Haven't you done enough for the damn military?"

He took another step towards her. "Apparently not love."

He filled in the space between them and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

**-------**

Edward and Dani decided to move up the wedding to the day before Ed would have to leave for the battlefield. Joining him on the front would be his brother Alphonse, Roy Mustang (Riza and him had gotten married and she had to stay home with their daughter Jennifer), Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Fulman.

**-------**

"Do you Edward Elric take Danielle Maria Lockhartt to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher said looking at Ed.

"I do."

"And do you Danielle Maria Lockhartt take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher turned his gaze to Dani.

"I do," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The preacher took a step back and the newly wedded couple kissed with a chorus of applause in the backround.

Though the day was ruined by the knowledge that lingered in the back of all of their heads.

**-------**

"Ed are you sure you have to go?" Dani said the next morning at breakfast. Neither of them were eating. They were just pushing their food around with their forks.

"Love we've been over this a million times before," Ed said covering her hand with hers.

"I know but it's just that." He stood up and kissed her.

"I got to go now. I love you and I swear I'll write." And with that Ed walked out the door.

**-------A Year Later-------**

While Edward was off in the war with Xing Dani had found out she was pregnant and 9 monthes later had a little girl which was named Trisha after Edward's mom.

Dani was feeding the three month old Trisha when there was a knock at the door.

Dani picked up Trisha and opened the door to find Havoc standing on her front step.

"Why hello Havoc. Please come in," Dani said with a smile on her face.

Havoc sat at the table as Dani made coffee. After she got it started she sat down at the table.

"So I see you made it back fine. Where's Edward?"

Havoc stared at the table.

"Dani. Edward was killed in battle."

Dani froze. She thought her world had shattered when she found out that he was going to battle but now that she found out that he wouldn't be returning from battle the little pieces that were left of her world were nothing but dust now.

"W-what?" she stuttered. Trisha gurgled.

"I'm sorry Dani. We tried our hardest to operate on him but we just. . ." he trailed off.

Dani shook her head. "It's not your fault Havoc. How did he-" She couldn't bring herself to believe it let alone say it.

"A bullet through the heart."

**-------At the Burial-------**

"Today we are all gathered here to celebrate the life of Edwar-" The preacher droned on.

_How can some man that never meant him talk about him like he knew him his whole life?_ Dani thought as she bounced her fussing daughter lightly.

When it came time to put the coffin in the ground and throw the dirt on it Roy Mustang handed her a folded up Ametris flag.

She clutched it tightly to her chest with her free hand and tears cascaded down her face.

Al wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

She turned and let more tears then she ever thought fall onto Alphonse's suit. How was she suppose to get on without Edward?

_A/N: Sorry to leave off on such a sad note. I wanted to cry while I wrote it. Again I needed another break and again I turned to my precious one-shots. I hope you all enjoyed it. I love all of you who read it!  
Love Y'all!  
~Santi_


End file.
